La Despedida
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Una extraña sensación hace despertar a L esa mañana. Esta triste y todo le trae recuerdos del pasado. La muerte de sus padres, como llego al orfanato, la gente que le ayudo. ¿Quieren conocer su pasado?
1. Silencio

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Si fueran míos, la cosa no habría ido como fue…**

**SPOILERS: Este fic contiene spoliers. ****Si no has llegado a leer el Tomo 7 del Manga o ver el capítulo 25 del Anime, no lo leas… la verdad es demasiado dura para enterarse de esta manera.**

**Nota de Autora: Esta basado en una mezcla del Anime y del Manga, puesto que había cosas que salían en uno y en el otro no. Es un camino por la vida de L a través de un solo día.**

**Bueno, este fic nació a raíz del hecho del spoiler. Para mí fue algo tan terrible y doloroso, que no he podido parar hasta encontrar algo que liberé un poco el peso que quedó en mi corazón. Este fic es un regalo a todos los que nos sentimos como yo. Espero que os guste y entendáis el por qué de escribirlo.**

_**LA DESPEDIDA**_

**Capítulo Primero – Silencio**

Ha amanecido hace horas, pero nada deja adivinar que detrás de esa oscuridad un sol lucha por salir. Le parece casi irreal sentirse como ese frío día de tormenta. Sentirse como ese sol, que quiere y no puede.

Una sombra oscura le cubre, como una amenaza que se cierne sobre él. Como si algo le dijese que no podrá ver el sol, que no saldrá más para él. Busca las piezas en su cerebro; las junta y no encajan. Puede oírlo en el aire, algo se le escapa.

Escucha el silencio; le grita al oído, tan fuerte y tan cerca que no entiende cómo no despierta a esa enorme ciudad que se cierne a sus pies. Sus propios latidos parecen campanas, repicando con fuerza. Se multiplican por mil, le llaman, gritan su nombre tan fuerte que parecen querer salirse de su pecho y echar a correr.

Algo va mal. Algo le duele en el pecho. Un vacío. Le duele donde sabe que no hay nada.

_¿Como puede dolerme algo que no tengo? _

Esa mañana despertó sobresaltado, su corazón galopaba velozmente. Lo sabe, lo siente, pero no quiere creerlo. Su mente da vueltas y busca la solución, pero no halla nada. Es como ese sol que está intentando abrirse paso entre las brumas, entre las sombras, entre esas nubes que amenazan tormenta. Él es el sol que busca una respuesta, busca lo que se le ha escapado y no lo encuentra.

Normalmente, su cerebro es una máquina de precisión, como un motor a punto para emprender la carrera de su vida. Funciona a la perfección, con las piezas engrasadas y preparadas para ponerse a dar vueltas y llevarle al triunfo. Pero hoy no. Hoy su cerebro no encaja, las piezas dan vueltas pero el motor no se mueve. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que nada va bien, en los que busca y no encuentra.

Su cerebro vuela a otros lugares, a otros momentos, vuela lejos de él, trayendo cosas que normalmente no podría recordar. Ve pasar su vida, ve momentos de hace tanto tiempo que le es difícil saber si son reales o es su imaginación que los ha creado.

Empieza a llover y el olor a lluvia le hace retroceder.

_Tiene cinco años y va con sus padres, riendo y jugando dentro del coche. Fuera llueve. Un camión se acerca; su padre lo ve, dice que viene, que no puede evitar chocar; su madre grita su nombre y… silencio. _

_S__ó__lo queda silencio. Puede ver la sangre, puede incluso olerla. Hace veinte años que pas__ó__ y aún puede oler la sangre de su madre manchándole el pelo. Huele espesa, huele amarga, huele a dolor y desesperación. Huele a media vida perdida y a perdón. _

_Sus ojos están abiertos y le mira. Los médicos le dicen que no mira a nadie, que ha muerto, pero él sabe que no es verdad. Su madre le mira y le pide perdón por irse, por no poder quedarse con él, por dejarle solo siendo tan pequeño. _

_Él agarra sus manos, la de los dos, y llora mientras se van. Llora y les dice que les quiere, que no le abandonen, que no podrá vivir sin ellos. Quiere gritar y grita, pero ninguna voz sale de su garganta. S__ó__lo silencio. Silencio triste y vacío. Silencio de miedo y de ira, de odio y de amor, de perdón y de llanto. Es como el silencio que hay debajo del agua; un silencio pesado, inc__ó__modo; un silencio de gritos amortiguados; un silencio que duele y que le arrastra a un lugar oscuro. Un lugar donde no podrá oír nada, donde s__ó__lo tendrá ese silencio durante mucho tiempo. Silencio, oscuridad y soledad. _

_Los bomberos, policías y médicos le hablan, pero no les puede oír. Durante los meses siguientes no puede oír nada, s__ó__lo el grito de su madre antes de ser embestidos. _

Veinte años no bastan para olvidar, no bastan para que el dolor termine; no bastan para que deje de oler la sangre, ni para que deje de oír sus gritos. Veinte años no son nada.

Los recuerda y sabe que han pasado casi como un sueño. Él no ha pasado por esos años, esos años han pasado por él. Él los ha sobrevolado, los ha caminado casi sin pisarlos; sin dejar huellas, sin dejar marcas, ni su olor.

Han pasado los años y todo sigue igual, sigue escuchando a su madre gritar. Sigue viendo ese camión llegar contra ellos. Hace cuentas. Sus padres tenían veinticinco años cuando murieron. Él tiene veinticinco años ahora. El destino es torpe y cruel. No quiere morir con veinticinco años. No quiere morir hoy. No quiere morir en una carretera arrollado por un camión que vio venir pero que no pudo controlar. No quiere morir sabiendo qué es lo que le matará pero sin entenderlo. No quiere morir solo en esa carretera donde sabe que nadie vendrá a buscarle. No quiere pensar que no habrá nadie dándole la mano mientras muere, nadie diciéndole que le quiere, nadie llorando cuando se haya ido.


	2. La Luz

**Capítulo Segundo – La luz**

El reloj marca las nueve en punto y suena una alarma. Ese sonido le transporta a otro mundo, a otro lugar, a años de donde se encuentra ahora. Camina hacia el ascensor y decide que la lluvia será lo mejor para redimir sus pecados; necesita dejar su alma limpia. Cuando sale al tejado del edificio la lluvia es fuerte y parece que es de noche otra vez. Sabe que en algún lugar esta el sol, pero le parece imposible creerlo. Las espesas brumas que cubren su cabeza son lo único que le parece real ahora.

Camina despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, triste y con un peso en su corazón que no le deja respirar con normalidad. Hace años que siente ese peso en él, pero hoy es más pesado que nunca, más pesado que cuando lo sintió por primera vez. Es tan pesado que no entiende cómo puede mantenerse en pie. Cuando la lluvia empieza a empaparle si siente algo más ligero. La lluvia siempre le lleva a un lugar mejor, a otra época.

_Tiene casi siete años y ha pasado dos entrando y saliendo de hospitales y orfanatos. No habla nunca. No habla con nadie. Aún lucha por salir del silencio en el que se sumió tras el accidente. Lucha por encontrar un camino que le lleve de vuelta al mundo, pero no lo encuentra. _

_Autista le llaman sus compañeros mientras le pegan por ser diferente y él se deja pegar. Nunca hizo nada para defenderse, nunca levantó la mano, nunca lloró. _

_Hace dos años que no habla con nadie. Ni siquiera recuerda el sonido de su propia voz. De vez en cuando puede salir de ese mundo en el que vive sumido; cuando le ayudan, cuando las manos que están tirando de él lo hacen durante mucho tiempo. Pero nadie aguanta lo suficiente para tenerle en el mundo real, nada puede sacarle de su silencio para siempre. S__ó__lo unos minutos. _

_Recuerda la primera vez que salió el tiempo suficiente para poder ver algo a su alrededor. Está sentado delante de una ventana. La luz del sol le abraza, pero él no la ve, él no la siente. Est__á__ encerrado en un mundo donde s__ó__lo hay silencio desgarrador, dolor y oscuridad. A lo lejos ve una mano; una mano que lleva días a su lado; una mano que le arropa mientras duerme, que no le deja solo y que le ofrece ayuda. S__ó__lo la puede ver a veces, a ratos, cuando el silencio se despista y la __oscuridad__ le olvida unos segundos. Cuando eso sucede, la mano le habla y le dice palabras dulces. Le habla de amor, de amistad, de ayuda y de cariño. Su siniestro mundo le quiere retener y no le deja salir, pero a veces se duerme y es entonces cuando él ve su oportunidad y corre. Corre con todas sus fuerzas hac__i__a la mano que le habla. La roza con los dedos y siente calor dentro de él por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _

_Abre los ojos poco a poco y lo ve. Un hombre que le sonríe y le habla._

_-No tengas miedo. Has vuelto. Est__á__s a salvo._

_Quillsh Wammy le dijo que se llamaba y no se apart__ó__ de su lado desde la primera vez que se vio reflejado en sus ojos._

_Durante los siguientes meses entra y sale de __su mundo__ muchas veces. Entra sin ayuda de nadie, pero s__ó__lo sale cuando es él quien le saca. Cuando sus palabras son más fuertes que el silencio que le envuelve, cuando sus gritos se abren paso a través de la __oscuridad__ y le llaman por su nombre._

_Cada vez tarda más en entrar y le cuesta menos salir. Dejar de lado ese mundo le hace sentir menos dolor. Allí s__ó__lo tiene silencio, oscuridad y dolor; allí s__ó__lo huele la sangre de su madre. Cuando sale huele dulce, huele a vida. Ese hombre se sienta con él y le lee. Le habla de la vida, de lo mucho que le espera fuera, de lo bonito que debe __de__ ser escuchar su voz. Ese hombre le llama por su nombre, le peina, le calza, le viste, le limpia y le cuida. Se encarga de él como nadie nunca se ha encargado. Le trae juegos y le cuenta cuentos. Una tarde de invierno, mientras llueve y él es incapaz de apartar sus ojos del cristal de las ventanas, rompe su silencio._

_-Llovía mucho aquel día, por eso no pudo frenar._

_-¿Qué? –exclama sorprendido su cuidador._

_-Que llovía mucho, como hoy._

_Esa tarde que rompió el silencio, rompió las cadenas que le arrastraban a ese mundo de terror. Esa tarde triste de invierno, salió de su prisión y no volvió a entrar. Despertó de una pesadilla para encontrar otro mundo, duro y difícil, pero en donde alguien le brindaba la oportunidad de vivir._

_-Elle, te voy a llevar a un lugar mejor._

_Y sonrió; por primera vez desde el accidente, sonrió. No fue una sonrisa enorme. Cualquier otro que no le hubiera visto antes ni tan siquiera lo llamaría sonrisa; pero estaba sonriendo. Notaba su alma llenarse de luz y eso para él era una sonrisa._

Un trueno lo saca de sus recuerdos, le arrastra de nuevo a la realidad. Le hace despertar y le dice que ahora tiene otras cosas que hacer. Que debe darse prisa, que debe actuar bien. Que no tiene tiempo para pensar en el pasado. Que la lucha esta ahí y ahora y la muerte viene a por él. Puede olerla; echándole su fétido aliento a la cara. Sabe que, si concentra, podrá verla, a su espalda, de pie, esperándole, susurrándole al oído promesas de llevarle a un lugar mejor.

-¿Por qué yo?

Y su pregunta es mucho más profunda que cualquiera de las preguntas que nunca nadie se ha hecho. Sabe la respuesta: él es el único que puede hacerlo. Pero le duele saber el alto precio que tiene que pagar por ello.


	3. Olfato

**Capítulo Tercero – Olfato**

Está empapado, tiene toda la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y no se siente mejor. A lo lejos se oye el sonido de los coches al circular. Está lloviendo y eso hace que enormes colas de vehículos se formen en todas las calles. Los conductores irritados tocan el claxon, intentado apartar los coches de su camino. Como el sol que todavía lucha por abrirse paso a través de las nubes negras; sin conseguirlo, pero insistiendo de nuevo.

Los pitidos de los coches se meten en su cabeza. Son pitidos impertinentes, dolorosos y demasiado fuertes para tener sentido; pero su cerebro se lo encuentra. Su cerebro los une y forman una dulce melodía de campanas que repican a su alrededor. Campanas que parecen tristes mientras lloran la pérdida de alguien; suenan a entierro y a llanto, a dolor y desesperación. Las escucha tan fuerte que las busca con la mirada; pero sabe que no están aquí, sabe de dónde las escuchó. Esas campanas son de Londres.

_Las campanadas del Big Ben anuncian que son las ocho de la mañana. Se aferra con fuerza a la mano que le sostiene. Es una mano que hace meses que no le suelta, una mano que le ha prometido un lugar mejor. Sus enormes ojos negros miran a su alrededor, analizando todo lo que ve. Casi no recordaba como era el mundo fuera de las blancas paredes de su hospital. No quiere admitirlo pero tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Tanto que es como un fantasma que le envuelve y le quiere alejar de todo lo bueno que ha vivido esos días. No le gustan los cambios, no le gusta sentirse asustado, no quiere soltarse de esa mano que le promete un lugar mejor; pero tiene tanto miedo que se siente capaz de caer de nuevo. Entonces él se gira y le sonríe y el mundo brilla y le canta al oído. _

_Puede olerlo todo. Desde que salió del hospital y el olor a formol y alcohol se ha desvaneció parece que su nariz ha cobrado vida. Se ha vuelto poderosa y se siente capaz de oler todo lo que est__é cerca de él. Siente que puede oler el cemento con el que fabricaron los adoquines que está__ pisando, que puede oler el mar a través del viento que le acaricia el rostro. Puede olerlo todo, hasta el sol que esa mañana ha despertado a Londres entre tímido y escondido pero que ahora quiere recuperar su lugar en el cielo y le hacer sentir calidez dentro de él. Puede oler a mantequilla y azúcar, a té y café, a pan y bollos, a trabajadores y niños que van al colegio. Puede oler la tierra mojada bajo sus pies a pesar de que el sol ya ha borrado toda señal de que esa mañana Londres había amanecido lloviznando. Puede oler a los perros que cruzan corriendo a su lado cuando el carnicero los espanta. Y de pronto le sobreviene un terrible olor, peor que el de cualquier hospital, peor que cualquier olor de los últimos años. Huele a accidente de coche. Huele la carne muerta y la sangre y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. _

_-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunta Quillsh._

_El hedor de la sangre la hace tener ganas de vomitar, no cree que pueda volver a comer nunca más. Niega con la cabeza._

_-¿Est__á__s seguro? Hace un rato hemos pasado por una pastelería y me ha parecido que te apetecía un dulce. En el hospital no te daban dulces, pero ahora yo soy tu tutor y creo que deberías probarlos._

_Vuelve a negar con la cabeza. No sabe que sabor tienen esos dulces de los que le hablan, pero no tiene ganas de saberlo. Solo puede sentir el olor de carne muerta y recordar cosas que prefiere olvidar._

_-Est__á__ bien, pero yo voy a entrar a comprarme algo para mí. En la esquina del orfanato hay una pastelería que prepara los mejores pasteles de fresas y nata de todo Londres._

_Caminan despacio y unos metros antes de llegar pudo olerlo de nuevo. Huele a fresas, nata, piña y melocotón. A azúcar y membrillo, merengue y limón. Sus sentidos se expanden a través de los mostradores de la pastelería, puede notar el sabor del chocolate fundiéndose lentamente en su boca. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, observando todo lo que se expone ante él. Hace un intento de soltarse de la mano de Quillsh para poder verlo todo más de cerca, pero s__ó__lo con aflojar el abrazo que le mantiene en este mundo oye ese silencio otra vez. Se aferra de nuevo a él con fuerza, de manera casi posesiva; como hacia años que no se aferraba a nadie. Quillsh le mira y parece saber lo que quiere sin necesidad de decirlo._

_-Podemos pedir que nos ponga un pastelito de cada sabor, de esos pequeños y los compartiremos. Así podrás probarlos todos sin soltarte de mi mano._

_Le sonríe de nuevo, se siente bien. Cuando les ponen los pasteles se sientan en el parque, frente al orfanato, mientras se los comen. Quillsh le habla de su nuevo hogar, de que es un niño especial y que ha de estar con niños especiales, porque los niños normales son menos que los niños especiales y él merece estar con quien este a su altura. Le habla mientras comen y todo se vuelve un cuento dulce de amor y cariño. Cuando terminan__ ya no tiene miedo__ni dudas. Caminan los pocos pasos que le separan de la entrada del orfanato cogidos de la mano. Su corazón vibra y canta. Ha salido el sol, ya no llueve y las nubes son blancas. Escucha el sonido de los pájaros cantando y se siente primavera. Se siente florecer. Puede ver vida ante él, para él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que todo puede irle bien, que alguien estará con él, que no caminará solo. Su corazón florece y brilla y entra al orfanato feliz de estar allí._

No puede evitar mirar su mano. Aún siente la mano de Quillsh agarrándole con fuerza, prometiéndole que nunca le dejara. Hace dieciocho años que le prometió estar a su lado y jamás le ha fallado. Nunca le ha soltado. Siempre que ha necesitado tenerle cerca, le ha tenido. A pesar del miedo que siente ahora algo le reconforta. Sabe que no camina solo, que nunca lo ha hecho, que a pesar de caminar junto a la muerte tiene una mano a su lado, que nunca le suelta, que nunca le pierde, que nunca le falla. Vuelve a sentirse primavera, vuelve a sentirse florecer. Cierra los ojos y puede olerlo. Huele a fresas, nata, piña y melocotón. A azúcar y membrillo, merengue y limón. Los pájaros le cantan al oído y la sombra de la muerte parece que se aleja un poco. Quizás pueda lograrlo si no le sueltan de la mano.


End file.
